Love is the Only House
by AleksandreHavok
Summary: A young girl who tries to commit suicide falls into middle earth. 36 Chapters posted! I also fixed it so it is all better Clematis!
1. Heaven Or Hell

Love is the Only House  
  
clematis-chellers sorry, I just figured out how to upload documents so it was tricky for me, but I got the hang of it and I fixed the documents. It will be a 6 chapter story but the every chapter should be medium to long! And thanks, I hope you enjoy the story! It was fun to write and Erestor is such a sexy beast! Lol here is chapter one and two:  
  
Falling  
  
By Suicidal Poet  
  
(At )  
  
High above the ground  
  
above the hardened floor  
  
I stand atop the highest building  
  
contemplating dying  
  
leaning over the ledge  
  
feeling a bit on the edge  
  
looking down  
  
I'm feeling blue  
  
I felt so high  
  
when I felt alive  
  
but now I'm down  
  
& now I'm dead  
  
take a deep breath  
  
step upon the ledge  
  
I look to the sky  
  
for one last time  
  
the tears stream down my face  
  
as I close my eyes for good  
  
step off the ledge & fall free  
  
remember my love  
  
Your voice rings in my mind  
  
sudden silence  
  
A girl clad in black clothing. She had shoulder length black hair with pale violet eyes and deadly pale flesh. She was standing there on top of highest building in the city of New York, barefooted. She stood there thinking about death as she walked over to the ledge and leaned over and looked down to the ground. Everything looked like ants. She stepped onto the ledge and looked up to blue skies. She took a deep breath and stepped off. She felt the rush of air as she fell. People were screaming and shouting for help. The girl simply waited for the impact, but there was none.  
  
She kept on falling and falling through the air and waiting for ground to crash into her body. Mean while Erestor was talking with Glorfindel and both of them were walking in Rivendell's gardens. Then suddenly without warning something fell from the skies and right into Erestor's arms. This had startled both of the elves and they looked at the uncommonly pale unconscious girl.  
  
They realized they had other choice then to take her to Lord Elrond. They quickly brought her there and after a short discussion Elrond decreed that she could stay as a guest. Erestor took her to an extra room that was close by. She did not wake, even as he tucked her into the bed in the spare guestroom. ************************************************************************ (Isabella's POV)  
  
I slept all night, and did not wake up until about breakfast time the next morning. I put a thin robe over my night dress and went downstairs, easily finding my way to the dining hall. I sat down between two twins and across from a strikingly handsome raven haired elf.  
  
The twin to my right filled my wine glass to which I quietly murmured "thank you", and then did the same to the twin on my left when he filled my plate.  
  
I started to take a bite of a different type of bread, when I spied my favorite fruit: oranges. I took one out of the dish and started to slowly and delicately peel off the skin, occasionally glimpsing over at the black haired elf across from me. He was staring avidly up at me when he thought I was not looking, then turning away when he caught my eye.  
  
"so what is thy fair lady's name?" the twin on my right asked.  
  
"my name is Isabella Prigini, and what be your and your brother's names?" I replied in my light Italian accent.  
  
"I am Elrohir son of Elrond and he is Elladan twin of mine and son of Elrond as well" he said.  
  
"It is nice to meet you Elladan and Elrohir" then I looked over and immediately knew who Elrond was.  
  
"good morning Lord Elrond" I said.  
  
"good morning to you as well, now milady, I would be much grateful if you would tell us the tale of how you came to be" he said.  
  
"well I was up on a roof top looking down, when i stepped off and was going to fall to my death only I met no crash, I kept falling through space and time and air until I landed in your Advisors' arms" I said, motioning to the elf across from me.  
  
"is that all?" he asked.  
  
"that is it in a nutshell" I chuckled.  
  
A few moments later Elrond was called away as were Glorfindel, Rumil, Haldir, Orophin concerning an urgent matter about orcs on the road to Caras Galadhon. that left at the table Legolas, Erestor, Elrohir, Elladan, and I.  
  
I resumed eating my orange. I bit off a piece, and a bit of the juice started to dribbled down my neck.  
  
"Oops" I giggled, and wiped it off with my finger, then licked the juice off my sticky finger.  
  
I looked over at Erestor, who was extremely slack-jawed. I grinned and flicked my black hair over my shoulder.  
  
"Why does everyone stare at me like I am some sort of innocent school girl?" I asked, looking around at their awed expressions.  
  
"Oh, nothing milady" legolas said and everyone continued eating.  
  
"Excuse me Erestor, but would you take a walk with me in the gardens, once you finish your paperwork?" I asked. he nodded and I got up to go to the gardens, but thought better of it and went to my room to put on some clothes that would not make me stand out so much.. I did not know I my long lost twin had been waiting for this opportunity since she had found out I had come here and went to the garden in my place.  
  
************************************************************************ (Athena's POV)  
  
I went outside and sat on a stone bench under a willow by one of the many fountains.  
  
Suddenly I heard a rustling and the Legolas popped out from behind the tree.  
  
"any juice for us to clean up your highness?" he asked simultaneously with a grin.  
  
"no, I am fine thank you. I would love some company for now though" I said and sat down with legolas sitting on the ground facing me.  
  
"have you ever heard of Shakespeare? oh of course you haven't. well let me recite one of my favorite lines from his play Romeo and Juliet:  
  
But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
  
O, that she knew she were!  
  
She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
  
See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
  
That I might touch that cheek!" by the time I finished the elf was staring at me, not even paying attention to my quote.  
  
"what fair lady can speak so truthfully? you can, for your heart is bright and bold, and your mouth speaks only truth" legolas sighed.  
  
"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet" I added.  
  
"I shall be your Romeo" he said. I laughed and then pretended to stick myself with an invisible sword. Legolas excused himself, saying he had to attend to some quick business but would be back and to pass the time until I met with Erestor I went for a walk by the river. But soon I grew drowsy and sat down, staring at the water. Then I fell asleep, plotting to take Erestor from Isabella. 


	2. Athena, My Evil Side

Chapter Two  
  
(Athena's POV)  
  
Hidden deep within the text of an old poem, written on a bad day, is the origins of my other self. Now I wouldn't say that I have a split personality, because that wouldn't be true. But I know that there is another force lurking in the dark corners of my mind. He is always there, aids to my calls of pain and there to entertain me after hours of boredom. He is my friend and my enemy. He is my other self. Created by means of the "I don't know how" syndrome. There was one point in my examination of myself that he was a split image of my self, with a different personality. But I was wrong when I realized that I had control of both halves to my split-up mind. One side was an outlet for my hate and hurt to the world.  
  
I woke up and found myself lying on the ground by a river. I stood up from the ground and smoothed out my long dress. Then I felt someone touch my shoulder "Lady Isabella Prigini? Why are you doing out here while you are suppose to be with Erestor walking in the gardens." I turned around, looking confused, and said, "I want to be alone Legolas. I know not of what you speak" Legolas then asked "Maybe you want to accompany me to the gardens?" and I replied, "As you wish." I followed the prince into the gardens and sat down on the bench. Then the prince asked me "Why do you wear such dark clothes?".  
  
I looked down at myself and then said "It is merely a reflection of what I see?" Then the prince replied "What you see?". I spoke, "The things I see are faded to black. There is no color or what so ever for me anymore, there hasn't been for a long time". Then the prince brushed some black silky hair away to get a better view. I turned to look at Legolas, he seem to be drawn to my violet eyes. He leaned closer to me and whispered "Such strange eye color but yet beautiful. For such beauty it contains is only due to the beautiful soul within" Then he kissed me softly on the lips. The kiss felt like it lasted for eternality.  
  
As I was kissing Legolas, I heard footsteps coming towards us. I broke the kiss and saw Erestor standing stock-still, gazing at us.  
  
"Hello Erestor" I said, my face as bland as vanilla yogurt.  
  
************************************************************************ (Isabella's POV)  
  
I ran down from my room. I had just realized where my twin went when I was little. She went here.  
  
I went to the gardens and saw Erestor walking away and Athena kissing legolas.  
  
'That bitch! The nerve of her to ruin my love life!' I thought as I hurried over and vehemently smacked her.  
  
"What the hell?" Athena shouted, then saw me and smirked.  
  
"Oh I wondered when you would arrive Isabella. Don't you like my men? And don't you even go near Erestor. He is MINE! If you so much as glance at him the wrong way, you'll rue the day you tried to take suicide and fell into middle earth" she hissed at me, low enough so legolas did not hear.  
  
I ran after Erestor. I found him near the gate.  
  
"Wait! Erestor! I have to explain!"  
  
"Go away. This is just too confusing to even try and figure out!" he exclaimed and went to open the gate.  
  
"Stop! Please listen! It's not confusing! I swear to god! Just listen to me!" i cried and ran after him but he ignored me.  
  
I played the only card I had left: I grabbed him and kissed him fiercely.  
  
"See? That girl you saw kissing Legolas was Athena, my twin sister. I am the Real Isabella, the one you rescued. I'm sorry about that, please forgive me," I pleaded.  
  
"I... I don't know what to say... I forgive you, it was not your fault, but... why did your twin do that?"  
  
"She hates me, she wants you, and she is my evil side" I said Erestor looked quite shocked.  
  
"I'll explain later. For now lets go get some lunch" I sighed and we walked to the dining hall hand-in-hand.  
  
After lunch I spent the day with Arwen trying to decide what to wear for the ball tonight. We were sitting in my room, chatting and just as I looked Arwen held up a dress and I knew it was the one.  
  
Arwen left to get dressed, and I did the same. Then I went and waited outside the doors to be announced.  
  
"Lady Isabella Prigini"  
  
I walked in and I heard the crowd hush.  
  
I walked over to where Erestor was standing, trying to act oblivious to all the stares and it was then I noticed no one had on a sleeveless dress, no one's bustier was showing so much, and no one's gown was so tight at the top. I blushed and turned to Erestor. I went to kiss him but I had to turn around when I heard my sister's name called.  
  
"Lady Athena Prigini"  
  
I gasped silently when i saw her, because I was fearful of the loyalty of Erestor once he saw that gown. It was black, strapless, extremely low, and made of very thin, almost see-through silk.  
  
"I don't like that gown she is wearing, it has no sleeves, and she should cover those arms of hers. Now you on the other hand look much better without sleeves," he said with a sly smile.  
  
I grinned but inside I sighed with relief. 'Thank you whatever gods are above for sending this elf to me' I thought then turned back to him and chatted nonchalantly about the weather. That is until Athena came over.  
  
"Oh why hello Erestor!" she said, stepping right in front of me, "hmmm I was just thinking about you and that wonderful time we spent in your room last night" she said.  
  
"Oh shut up Athena you liar, Erestor would never sleep with you right? Right Erestor?!... RIGHT?!" I exclaimed when he did not reply.  
  
"You see Isabella? I love Erestor and I was seduced by legolas to kiss him. So shoo shoo! Let the adults have some time alone!"  
  
"You b****! You are horrible low life scum! And Erestor how could you do this to me?! I thought you loved me!" I said with tears in my eyes. Then I ran out to the farthest part of the garden, out the back gate, and into the fields at the back. I sat down in the head-high grass and sobbed.  
  
I heard crunching behind me but I did not expect the voice I heard.  
  
"I told you that you would be sorry if you went near him again" Athena said.  
  
That was it; I had it, time to use the darker part of me.  
  
"You b****! Oh you will be the sorry one tonight! You will be extremely sorry that you ever messed with me!" I said and lunged at her. But just as I went to strangle her she grabbed a knife and plunged it into my shoulder.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed and fell into a crumpled position on the ground.  
  
"You see? You can't even fight for your elf. Now be a very good girl and die quickly, and may middle earth be rid of your goodness" she said, smiling evilly, then walked away, leaving me alone in a bloody heap on the ground crying my heart out. 


	3. Attempted Assassination

Chapter Three  
  
(Intyalle, third sister's POV)  
  
Truth  
  
(Unknown author)  
  
THROUGH THE DARKNESS WE SEARCH IN VAIN  
  
FOR THE ANSWERS TO LOSS AND PAIN.  
  
AND OVER THE MOUNTAINS WE SHALL CLIMB  
  
WHETHER OR NOT WE WANT TO TAKE THE TIME  
  
LIFE HAS A WAY OF LEADING US ASTRAY  
  
FROM WHAT WAS HOPED FOR AND WHAT WE PRAYED  
  
DREAMS BECOME NIGHTMARES WHEN THEY COME TRUE,  
  
NIGHTMARES BECOME A PART OF YOU  
  
DARKNESS IS A VISIONLESS INPRESSION ON THE SOUL,  
  
ITS IN THE LIGHT THAT WE BECOME WHOLE.  
  
WHEN THE LIGHT SHINES UPON US IT SHOWS OUR TRUE SELF,  
  
SOMETHING WE HIDE FROM EVERYONE ELSE.  
  
PERHAPS WE NEED THE DARKNESS SOMETIMES,  
  
IT THE PLACE WE HIDE WHATS IN OUR MIND,  
  
THE SEARCH IS IN VAIN THE TRUTH IS FREE,  
  
IS EVERYWHERE WAITING FOR YOU AND ME  
  
IT HIDES NOT IN THE DARKNESS OR IN THE LIGHT,  
  
IT IS EVERYWHERE IN PLAIN SIGHT  
  
CHOOSE TO SEE IT AND THERE IT IS,  
  
THE REALITY OF THE LIFE IS WHAT WE LIVE.  
  
I rushed to find Isabella, and when I did find her she was unconscious and bleeding on the ground with the knife buried in her shoulder. I whispered "Isabella..." She then stirred a bit and spoke in a weak voice "Intyalle?" and I replied, "I am here." She then said, "I am scared, I don't want to die." I spoke "Shhhh. I know." Then Erestor saw us and when he came over, his face went pale. Isabella explained "Erestor...she... she stabbed me.."  
  
I hissed vilely, "Athena, shall pay for this." Erestor hurried off to get Lord Elrond while I shouted for guards. The guards came running to me, swords ready. "Find Athena and have her thrown in prison for the rest of her life"I instructed. Then the guards were off in search off Athena . Mean while Erestor had return with Legolas, Lord Elrond and Glorfindel.  
  
Isabella was taken to the healing chambers. I stood outside waiting with the others and I moved away from the group and swore that Athena shall pay for her evil deeds. Then there was a voice "Intyalle." I turned to face the unknown person, who I identified as the High King. "what happened here?" he asked.  
  
"Isabella was stabbed by Athena. Father, we must strike her from succession. She has no right to inherit the throne and it will be a frightening day indeed when Athena inherits the crown"I explained.  
  
"you are right, she will never get the throne while I am alive" Gil-Galad agreed.  
  
"Lord Elrond should be finished soon" Legolas said, popping his head out of the door then back in. In about half an hour the door opened and the King was about to go in but I told him to wait. Finding out that she had a real father entirely different then that one that had raised her might be a bit of a shock for her. But when I peeked in I saw she was asleep so I left, deciding to come back later.  
  
************************************************************************ (Isabella's POV)  
  
When I woke up, I was lying in bed and at first all I felt was pain. All I saw was pain. All i knew was pain. Pain in my shoulder, and pain in my heart. But the pain in my shoulder slowly lessened, while the pain in my heart multiplied each passing hour until i wanted to cry out in pain.  
  
About 7 hours later a quiet voice at my door sounded.  
  
"Isabella, are you awake?" i heard a voice, and it was Intyalle.  
  
"Intyalle! You are here too? Are you alright? Did Athena hurt you as well?" i asked worriedly.  
  
"No, i am fine. Guards are looking for her as we speak," she said softly.  
  
"I... I do not want them to... kill her... let her live... and suffer... but... not... die" I said slowly and drowsily.  
  
"Its alright, I ordered them not to kill her. Oh and there is someone to see you" she said and Erestor walked in.  
  
The pain in my heart multiplied by thousands and I cried out sharply then fell off the bed into a heap on the floor. Erestor darted forward and picked me up and set me on the bed. Every time we had physical contact it felt like I was being hit by lightening.  
  
"I need to explain some things to you, and not all have to do with me" he said.  
  
"Wh. what?" i asked, even weaker then before.  
  
"First of all, I love you" he said and I whimpered and turned away from him and started to cry.  
  
"No, I really and honestly love you. And what I did with Athena... she failed to mention she seduced me and drugged me" he seethed, "also you are princess of Lindon"  
  
At this I turned back to him and stared at him in shock, then I looked over at Intyalle who nodded.  
  
"Oh good god" I said and threw a pillow on my head, eliciting a sharp cry from me when I tried to lift my injured arm.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Athena rushed in, holding a dagger up in the air.  
  
"WHY THE HELL DID YOU NOT DIE WHEN I STABBED YOU BEFORE?????!!!!! WELL I SURE AS HELL WON'T MAKE THE SAME MISTAKE AGAIN!" she yelled and rushed at me, and before Erestor or Intyalle could do anything she threw the dagger at me, imbedding it in my stomach just below my heart, and pinning the covers to me.  
  
I screamed an earth-shattering cry and passed out and closed my eyes. My life slipped away and before I knew it, I was dead.  
  
When I woke up, I was lying on a cement sidewalk with Ambulances and medics swarming around me. But there was something wrong. I saw my body, but I was not in it. I was a Ghost, floating over it. And sure enough I reached down to touch me but my hand went right through me. I started crying but no tears leaked from my eyes. The body below me was not mine, it couldn't be. It was bloody and mangled and lifeless.  
  
But it was wearing my scarlet ball gown.  
  
I screamed once more and things went black and before I knew it, I was lying once again on my bed in the house of healing. 


End file.
